Bokutachi no Kakure Basho
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: Engkau akan mengetahui itu cinta, jika kebersamaan dengannya mendetikkan tahun, maka perpisahan dengannya bagai menahunkan detik.
1. Time

_Semilir angin bertiup, memberikan rasa sejuk bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang menghirupnya.._

_Matahari bersinar, memancarkan sinar kehidupan bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang merasakan kehangatan sinarnya…._

_Ketika Pagi, Raja menyambut seluruh makhluk hidup dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan jiwa dan raga, sinar kehidupan untuk mengawali suatu harapan yang ingin diwujudkan…_

_Demo…_

_Ketika Malam, Sang Ratu mengambil alih seluruh aktivitas yang sedaritadi diberikan oleh Sang Raja, kini Sang Ratu-lah yang akan menggatikan-nya untuk memancarkan sinar-nya yang menenangkan, sinar yang memberikan belaian kenyamanan dalam tiap mimpi indah tidur lelapmu_

_Karena ketahuilah…, Sinar yang didapatkan oleh Sang Ratu adalah merupakan Sinar yang dipantulkan oleh Sang Raja kepada Ratu-nya….._

_Bukankah itu suatu perpaduan yang sangat "Indah"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimmer<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Bokutachi no Kakure Basho © Kina Echizen**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Desember 20XX<strong>

**Soul Society**

**-Inuzuri-**

* * *

><p>"Hiks…Hiks…"<p>

"Hei kau sedang apa disana?"

Seorang anak kecil yang berkisar berumur 7 tahun tersebut tengah berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang dilihatnya, yah..seseorang yang mungkin ia fikir lebih muda darinya, mengapa demikian.., karena seorang gadis yang dilihatnya saat itu memiliki postur tubuh yang terlihat lebih chibi (Baca: kecil/pendek) dibandingkan dengan postur tubuh yang ia miliki, dan kini gadis yang dimaksud tersebut tengah menangis ditepi sungai Inuzuri, salah satu Desa terpencil yang memang terbilang kumuh dan juga memiliki notaben sebagai desa yang terisolasi di Negeri Soul Society, kembali ke seseorang yang tengah dilihat oleh seorang bocah berambut orange itu yang masih tetap menangisi sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, ok.. entahlah gadis itu sedang menangisi apa, yang pasti kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum kita menanyakannya langsung ke yang bersangkutan.

"Hiks.."

gadis itu.., ya gadis bermata violet itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang sedaritadi ia pandangi dan kini mata yang mencerminkan aura kebangsawanannya itupun bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik mata musim gugur yang mampu memberikan rasa nyaman tersebut. Sang pemilik violet yang kini dipenuhi tetesan air yang jernih bagai bulir-bulir mutiara yang berjatuhan, dan sang penguasa musim gugur di senja hari yang tengah mencoba memberikan secercah kehangatan yang ia pancarkan kepada sang violet.

"Daijobuka….?" Dengan perlahan namun pasti, langkah Sang pangeran musim gugur itupun kini tertuju untuk mendekat kepada Sang putri violet tersebut.

"Hn…"

gadis itupun mencoba untuk meredakan isak tangis yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu berhasil menguasai dirinya, point terpenting: dan iapun terkejut dengan diketahuinya ia tengah menangis dan point yang paling penting lagi adalah kini seorang yang menghampirinya tersebut sekarang telah mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya –tempat persembunyiannya dikala ia sedang memiliki suatu masalah dan memilih untuk meyendiri- dan pada saat itu juga tempat yang ia namakan tempat untuk persembunyiannya selama ini itupun telah musnah…, oh yeah.. kali ini ia (gadis) harus mencari tempat lain yang akan ia jadikan _Atashi no kakure basho_ untuknya.

dengan sedikit menunjukkan raut wajah yang seolah menanyakan '-siapa kamu-kenapa bisa berada disini-' yang memang sudah sedaritadi terbaca oleh sang pemilik musim gugur itupun, secara to the point menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di raut wajah gadis tersebut.

"Gomen… aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan ataupun mengganggumu, dan akupun memang sedang kebetulan berjalan di sekitar sini untuk mem-"

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari pria berambut orange yang sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai menganggapnya –rambut yang aneh bin unik- itupun sesaat menerawang (Baca: kosong) sosok yang ada didepan matanya tersebut, sehingga membuat pendengaran dan otaknya tidak terfokus dengan apa yang tengah di ucapkan pria tersebut.

"-berikan buah-buahan ini ke…."

Penjelasanya pun ia hentikan ketika sesaat pria itu menyadari bahwa obyek yang kini menjadi teman berkomuikasinya tersebut, kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, violet itu seakan tengah memandang suatu obyek yang bias yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh musim gugurnya, iapun mengedarkan pandangannya sesekali, mencoba mencari tahu obyek lain yang mana yang kini mampu menghiptonis pengelihatan mata violet tersebut. Sesekali juga pria itu memalingkan kepala khas orangenya itu untuk menengok ke arah belakangnya. 'Yah.. mungkin saja kan obyek yang dimaksud itu ada dibelakangku' kata hatinya bernalar, namun pernyataan itupun nihil.., tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup(Baca: terkhususnya manusia) yang ada disekitar sini kecuali mereka berdua, mengapa demikian..? ya memang karena tempat yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya ini sudah dijamin oleh gadis berambut raven itu bahwa tempat ini satu-satunya tempat yang jauh dari keberadaan masyarakat itu sendiri (Inuzuri), yah…walaupun orang-orang yang mengetahui tempat ini,kini mereka… telah tiada (Baca: meninggal), oleh sebabnya gadis itupun walaupun terkejut namun ia sedikit tersirat rasa takjub ketika tempat ini ternyata diketahui oleh seorang yang juga **tidak** ia **ketahui/kenal** sebelumnya.

"Oi…apa kau mendengarkanku, dan sedang apa kau disini sendirian- tangan kanan pria itu kini ia sibak-sibakkan tepat di depan wajah gadis chibi tersebut

".." tidak bergeming

Ketika hal yang tadi pria itu lakukan tetap tidak mendapat respon dari si gadis chibi tersebut, sehingga membuat pria berambut orange itu kini merasa bosan, lalu iapun melanjutkan perkataannya, mungkin saja dengan perkataannya kali ini, mampu menyadarkan gadis itu ke alam sadarnya dan berhenti mengacuhkannya, karena sungguh.. itu sudah cukup membuat 2 kerutanya muncul dikening pria tersebut , yang memang sebenarnya pria tersebut memiliki kerutan permanent yang senantiasa menghiasi lekuk wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"-CHIBI" lanjut perkataan sang pria musim gugur itu, dengan sedikit aksen penekanan di kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan kepada gadis di depannya itu.

JLEB

Kini kedua daun telingan gadis itupun dalam mode:On, yang artinya kini ia mampu menangkap apa yang ia dengar dan dikirimnya kata-kata yang ia dengar itu ke system-system syaraf di otaknya untuk mulai dicerna dan kemudian direspon oleh salah satu indra yang dimilikinya.

"NANI…"

gadis itupun secara reflex menjawab, membelalakkan kedua matanya dan tidak kalah dengan pria orange itu, kini 3 kerutannya pun ikut bertengker, menghiasi wajah putih bak boneka porselennya itu. Ha.. siapa sangka ternyata gadis itu mampu menyaingi jumlah kerutan sang pria orange tersebut, yap selisih 1 kerutan.

"Aku bilang apa kau mendengarkanku, dan sedang apa kau disini sendirian CHIBI"

sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kearah tanah yang ia pijak dan dengan tampang innocent-nya pria itupun mengulang apa yang ia katakana barusan dan sama persis tanpa adanya pengurang aksen di kata-kata terakhirnya kepada gadis itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"KAU…., BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU…!"

"sebutan? O… maksud sebutan itu, kata-kata CHIBI itu y?"

Grr…. Sebuah kepalan dari kedua tangan gadis berambut raven itupun kini dengan mode:On-nya siap untuk kapan saja menghantam di salah satu bagian tubuh pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Namun dengan di tundukkan kepalanya itu, kini si gadis berpenampilan layaknya anggota keluarga bangsawan itu tengah mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Aku minta.. tarik kata-katamu itu dan jangan sebutkan kata-kata itu lagi dihadapanku, apa kau mengerti, JERUK?"

JLEB

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong yang mampu membuat rambut orangenya semakin menjadi-jadi jabrik-nya, akibat kata-kata terakhir dari bibir mungil sang pemilik violet, yang dengan sempurna terdengar oleh kedua daun telinganya (yang masih cukup normal tanpa memiliki suatu kecatatan bernama Tuli/ Budeg) dan masih terekam dengan jelas di otak kecilnya.

Well, alhasil kerutan sang pangeran musim gugur-pun bertambah satu, dan kini jumlah kerutan merekapun sama, Ganjil: 3 buah kerutan mendominasi wajah mereka.

"KAU…., APA HAKMU MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU.."

"DAN KAU APA HAKMU MENANYAKANKU SEPERTI ITU, HE…"

"OMAE….."

"KEH…"

"CIH…"

Mereka saling membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan, Kemudian keadaanpun menjadi hening, setelah saling melempar kata-kata tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya..

"Ada keperluan apa kau disini? ini wilayahku…tempat persembunyianku.., kau tahu..!"

sang gadispun mulai bertanya, karena menurutnya suasana hening yang baru saja melanda tadi itu cukup membuatnya BOSAN, terlebih saat ia merasa tempat yang menjadi Privacy-nya itu diketahui oleh makhluk Orange yang ia tidak kenal sebelumnya, dan itu juga sudah cukup membuatnya TERGANGGU.

"Cih..,seharusnya itu pertanyaanku dan kaulah yang seharusnya menjawab, lagipula-"

"Hn.."

gadis itupun sedikit mendengus dengan perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari pria tersebut, membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seperti apa sosok makhluk hidup yang dengan entengnya berbicara dengan cara tidak sopan terhadap seorang putri seperti dirinya itu.

Pria itupun melanjutkan perkataanya dengan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kawasan disekitar mereka saat ini.

"- sejak kapan NONA BANGSAWAN menguasai tempat ini dan menjadikannya tempat persembunyian, memangnya sudah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih elit di Seireitei, he….?"

Oke..biar saya jelaskan mengapa pria tersebut memberikan penekanan pada kata NONA BANGSAWAN terhadap gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Well sudah sangat jelaskan, artifak / mahkota kecil yang bertengker di puncak kepala rambut ravennya itu terbuat dari berlian dan emas murni yang juga pada titik central di mahkota tersebut terdapat batu Ruby berwarna ungu tua,sebuah mahkota yang sudah sangat khas akan intensitasnya di seireitei, yakni bukti keanggotaan bangsawan bermarga Kuchiki, serta gaun yang gadis itu kenakan memang mencirikan seorang yang memiliki darah keturunan bangsawan atau istilahnya adalah darah biru, gaun sepanjang mata kaki berwarna ungu muda dan perpaduan dengan warna merah muda untuk warna gaun bagian bawahnya, dengan motif yang menyerupai baju tradisional korea namun bedanya di bagian dadanya tidak terdapat pita yang berfungsi sebagai pengikat baju bagian atas agar tidak terlepas, melainkan dibagian dadanya terdapat sebuah bros bermutiara yang berbentuk kupu-kupu yang sedang mengepakan kedua sayapnya sehingga nampak seperti sebuah pita dan itupun menambah nilai keanggunan dari sosoknya sebagaimana seorang bangsawan. Sungguh perpaduan yang pas dengan irisan kedua matanya yang asli sejak lahir di anugerahkan Kami-sama berwarna Violet.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini sambil membawa keranjang makanan itu, cih.. seperti tokoh gadis berkerudung merah saja!"

Kali ini saya akan mendeskripsikan penampilan sang pria tersebut, Pria yang kini tengah menahan amarah itu memang dapat dikatakan oleh kita yang melihatnya mungkin akan berfikiran –orang yang cuek akan gaya- , bagaimana tidak..baju yang dikenakannya adalah sehelai kaos oblong putih polos dengan menyampirkan sehelai syal berwarna krem yang mungkin juga ia fungsikan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya –multifungsi- well dan itu cukup memberikan kesan ANEH, mengingat desa Inuzuri ini adalah sebuah desa yang memang terpencil, kumuh dan seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di awal bahwa desa ini memiliki notaben terisolasi dari Negeri Soul Society, namun tidak halnya untuk tempat yang kini mereka pijak, tempat ini sangatlah hijau dengan adanya muara air yang airnya mengalir hingga ke kawasan Seireitei, air yang jernih dan menyejukkan dan tidak lupa berbagai bunga mengiasi disekeliling kawasan muara air tersebut, dipinggiran mulut sungainya pun ditumbuhi bunga cosmos yang sangat cantik, oleh karena itu tidak ada alasan untuk menutupi daerah yang menjadi saluran masukknya udara ke dalam tubuh itu, jika mengingat keadaan sekitar yang begitu natural tanpa adanya polusi yang mengontaminasi, terkecuali jika kau memang berada disuatu padang gurun yang tengah dilanda badai gurun sehingga kau menutup sebagian atau mungkin seluruh bagian wajahmu untuk menghalangi masuknya pasir yang mencoba menerobos tiap pori-pori kulit wajahmu atau.. mungkin memang ia memiliki alasan lain untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar seseorang tidak mengetahuinya,

-who's know-

Dipergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat jam tangan berwarna hitam pada bagian talinya namun di tiap titk-titik untuk penunjuk angkanya terbuat dari berlian-berlian yang memukau, dengan jarum penunjuk yang juga terbuat dari emas putih. Dan untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, si pria berambut orange itu hanya menggunakan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit adanya robekan-robekan kecil dibagian lutut. Kedua kakinya hanya menggunakan sandal japit. Dan juga seperti yang sudah diberitahukan gadis bangsawan itu, ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah keranjang makanan yang tertutup dengan sehelai kain berwarna merah, oh yeah.. benar yang dikatakan gadis itu ia nampak seperti _tokoh gadis berkerudung merah_ dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya pria ini adalah….

"Grr…tidak cukupkah kau menambah kerutan dikeningku ini, dan yang terpenting berhentilah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadaku"

"Hmft….baiklah aku minta, maaf jika aku telah membuatmu menua lebih cepat tuan yang banyak bertanya…"

gadis itu berbicara dengan sesekali membungkukan badan dan mengaitkan ujung-ujung jari tangan kiri dan kanannya memegang pinggiran gaunnya untuk lebih memegarkan gaunnya yang memang sudah bermotif megar dibagian bawahnya, karena inilah pose yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka para bangsawan ketika mereka akan memberikan salam, pamit, ataupun meminta maaf, namun terkadang ada juga yang menggunakan cara berbeda yakni dengan memberikan ciuman di punggung tangan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, dan itu biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh mereka para pria kaum bangsawan ketika berhadapan dengan para Lady.

Blush..

Walaupun yang diucapkannya itu ada beberapa kata yang mampu menambah kerutan dikening sang pria tersebut, namun akibat pesona yang sesaat terpancar dari gadis bangsawan itu, pria berambut orange itupun tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tidak memunculkan semburat merah yang merona di wajahnya…, dan sesaat pria itupun bersyukur…, bersyukur karena ia kini tengah menggunakan syalnya sebagai penutup sebagian wajahnya.

"e…baik, permintaan maafmu kuterima, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku tadi!"

kembali ke gayanya yang cool dan tampang yang datar.

"Hn…"

"…"

"pertanyaan yang mana y?"

PLAK..

Sang pangeran musim gugur itupun, reflek menepok tepat dikeningnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya setelah mendengar kata-kata gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

_'agh..Kami sama apakah engkau tengah menguji temperature atas uap kemarahanku, serta batas kesabaranku yang lemah ini…'_ rutuk pria itu.

"Huft..tadi aku bertanya sedang apa kau sendirian disini, apa tadi kau tidak mendengarnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama padamu, jadi dengarkan dengan baik dan jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi, karena aku sudah mulai lelah"

"…."

"hei kenapa kau diam lagi?"

"…"

"ya…terserahlah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi karena sepertinya juga kau sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan tangisanmu lagi!"

"e…"

"oke kalau begitu aku permi-"

GREB

"hn..?"

"Kumohon….,Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"

"e…"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**-ICHIGO POV-**

_Pagi ini tepatnya pukul 09.15waktu yang telah ditunjukkan oleh jam yang sekarang sudah terpasang dipergelangan tangan kiriku ini, tepat menunjukkan bahwa sekarang saatnya aku untuk pergi munuju tempat teman-temanku berada. Karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh maka setiap harinya aku memilih untuk berangkat kesana dari pagi, yah.. hitung-hitung olahraga pagi juga sih hehe.._

_Karena ketahuilah jika aku sedang berada di kawasan rumahku, pastilah diriku ini tidak di izinkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mereka anggap tidak layak untuk dilakukan oleh seorang seperti diriku…_

_karena akulah yang akan mewarisi semua yang ada disini.._

_karena akulah yang kelak akan menerima tahta itu…_

_Karena akulah pengganti dari seseorang yang seharusnya menerima tahta itu…._

_Karena akulah yang kelak meneruskan gelar kebangsawanan itu…_

_Karena akulah Pangeran klan kurosaki itu….._

_Kini dari meja tempat ku meyimpan berbagai koleksi jam tanganku, aku langsung beralih menuju lemari pakaian er.. atau lebih tepatnya ke sebuah ruangan khusus tempat menyimpan pakaian-pakaianku yang semuanya memiliki mark yang berbeda-beda dan pastilah itu dari mark yang terkenal di Negeri ini, hm.. asal kalian tahu saja aku cukup risih jika menggunakan pakaian-pakaian itu, why..? hm.. entahlah akupun tidak tahu kenapa, hahahaa…, yang jelas saat ini aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan pakaian itu hanya untuk mengambil satu stel pakaian plus celana yang biasa ku gunakan jika ingin pergi ke tempat teman-temanku berada. Ya.. bisa dikatakan itu adalah kostumku untuk me-nya-mar.., walaupun saat ini sebenarnya aku sudah berpenampilan lengkap, yakni satu stel pakaian yang yah..-maaf aku malas untuk mendeskripsikannya- intinya mewahlah yang seperti biasanya telah disiapkan di kamarku, siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan pelayan pribadiku Hisagi Shuuhei. Ok sebelum kostum ini diketahui dan disita oleh pelayan pribadiku itu,- ya..walaupun pribadi tidak menjamin ia dapat diajak kompromi bukan?- maka sesegera mungkin kusembunyikan dikeranjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk menaruh makanan pada saat melakukan picnic dan diatasnya kutaruh beberapa buah-buahan untuk menutupinya._

_Tok…Tok..Tok…_

"_Siapa…?"_

"_Sumimasen Oji-sama, ini hamba Hisagi"_

"_O…Masuklah, tidak dikunci"_

"_Baik"_

_Ckrek…._

"_Maaf Oji-sama jika saya telah mengganggu Anda" __Ia membungkukkan 90 derajat badannya di depanku, Oh ayolah tidak usah membungkukkan badan seperti itu..kau itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ku._

"_Yah.. Tidak apa-apa, dan berhentilah membungkukkan badan seperti itu, To the point saja Hisagi-san, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke kamarku lagi, bukankah kau sudah memberikan pakaian yang harus kukenakan hari ini " ku tunjuk-tunjuk dengan jari telunjuk tangan kiriku ke arah pakaian yang sudah kukenakan dan yang kumaksudkan tadi._

_Dan iapun menegakkan badannya, dan kini aku harus mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku ke atas, akibat perbedaan tinggi badanku dengannya._

"_Soal itu, Hamba kesini karena ada suatu titipan dari O-sama(Baca:Raja) untuk Anda"_

_Ketika pelayan pribadiku menyodorkan sesuatu itu kepadaku, sebelum ku mengambil dari kedua tangannya itu, aku lantas saja menanyakan Sesuatu kepadanya._

"_Ano Hisagi-san, Apakah hari ini oyaji akan pergi mengunjungi keluarga bangsawan itu lagi?"_

_Agh aku lupa nama klan bangsawan itu, maklumlah sejak aku berusia 5 tahun aku hanya sempat mengunjungi keluarga bangsawan dari Klan Shihouin, Shunsui, dan Genryuusai shigekuni..,hei.. tumben otak kecilku mengingat nama Klan terakhir yang kusebut tadi, karena sejujurnya nama Klan bangsawan yang satu ini memang amat sangat rumit pengejaannya, terlebih penulisannya dalam bentuk kanji,hm… oleh karena itu terkadang aku menyebutnya KakekYama,hehehe.., oke kembali ke nama klan yang hingga saat ini belum pernah kudengar dan yang pastinya juga aku belum pernah mengunjungunya secara formal maupun non-formal, dan ketika itu pula Hisagi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi kebingunganku dalam mengingat, ia pun berkata.. _

"_Sumimasen.., maksud Anda bangsawan dari Klan Kuchiki?"_

_Ara…itu dia kuchiki, Hm…nama yang unik _

"_o.. ya.. itu dia, em.. apakah Oyaji keluarga bangsawan itu?"_

"_Sepertinya kunjungan O-sama kesana dibatalkan"_

"_He…Nande..?"_

"_Karena mendadak O-sama mendapat panggilan darurat dari keluarga Genryuusai shigekuni"_

"_Souka…"_

_Lalu akupun mengambil Sesuatu yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang, dan kembali aku bertanya,_

_ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang saat ini kupegang_

"_Hisagi-san, Nanda kore..?"_

"_Sumimasen Oji-sama, hamba hanya ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan benda ini kepada Oji-sama pagi ini sesaat sebelum O-sama , dan saya tidak diperkenankan untuk mengetahuinya selain Anda, Oji-sama"_

_Dan lagi-lagi otakku ini kembali berfikir.._

"_Baiklah Oji-sama, jika tidak ada yang Anda inginkan lagi hamba mohon diri dulu.. " iapun kembali membungkukkan badannya, Hah..tidakkah Kau takut kelak postur tubuhmu itu akan meyerupai udang, karena kebiasaanmu itu…_

"_Hn..,baiklah doumo Hisagi-san"_

"_Douitashimashite, Oji-sama"_

_BLAM_

_Hm.. kira-kira apa ya isi kotak ini…_

_Ku garuk-garuk kepala orange-ku ini -dengan tangan kiri-ku- walaupun sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal, hahaa itu hanya kebiasaanku ketika aku sedang memasuki Mode:kebingungan, selesai acara menggaruk-garuk kepalaku itu, kini tangan kiriku, ku fungsikan untuk membuka kotak berwarna coklat yang ada di tangan kananku ini, dan…._

_Pip..Pip…Pip..Pip..Pip.. Pip..Pip…Pip..Pip..Pip.._

_-Tanganku berhenti ketika sedikit lagi kotak itu terbuka, karena ternyata jam ditanganku ini berbunyi dan itu artinya…_

"_SHIMATA…SUDAH JAM 10 TEPAT, AKU TELAT"_

_Aku sedikit terlonjak dari posisi awalku tadi, kini kotak yang tadi kupegang itu kutaruh di meja dekat kasur king size-ku itu dan seketika itu juga langkahku kupercepat menuju pintu kamarku, dan ketika kenop pintu kamarku sudah ku genggam…_

_._

_-Loading….-_

_._

"_BAKA…AKU SAMPAI LUPA BAWA ITU..,AGH.."_

_Ku langsung membalikkan badan untuk segera menuju lemari..er.. ruangan pakaianku, untuk mengambil keranjang makanan itu, dan kini akupun kembali mempercepat langkahku menuju pintu keluar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Bokutachi no Kakure Basho-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hahaiy ternyata sangat mudah ya mengelabui semua pelayan yang ada di kediamanku itu, kalian mau tahu kenapa..? itu karena hamper setengah dari pelayanku pergi bersama dengan Oyaji untuk menemaninya pergi kekunjungannya saat ini, dan kali ini Oyaji yang di undang ah.. lebih tepatnya panggilan darurat? Hm.. ku tidak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuan dari panggilan dari si kakek Yamaji itu, well yang terpenting tiap Oyaji tidak ada di kediaman kurosaki, aku merasa bebas dan bisa menemui teman-temanku yang kukenal tanpa tidak disengaja ketika pada acara Festival Tahun Baru 2 tahun yang lalu, aku yang pada saat itu sedang kabur dari pengawasan para pelayan-pelayanku tengah bosan hanya melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku ini –wajar saja, 2 tahun yang lalu itu tepat usiaku ingin menginjak 5 tahun- hingga tanpa kusadari seorang anak laki-laki -yang sepertinya sebaya denganku saat itu- berambut merah –oh yeah ternyata aku punya saingan dalam hal Rambut Nyentrik, Hah abaikan..- dikuncir tinggi kebelakang itu menarik lenganku dengan kencang, menarik lengan kananku sambil berlari cepat yang entahlah ia akan membawaku keman, dan sejak saat itulah kami terus berteman hingga saat ini_

"_Hn..?"_

_Kini aku hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan, namun langkahku mendadak kuhentikan ketika mata Hazel-ku melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang berada ditepi sungai, sendirian?_

_Karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu kuat, hingga pada akhirnya langkahku ku alihkan menuju ke tempat anak kecil itu berada, dan ketika kurang lebih 1 meter jarak ku dengannya…_

"_Hiks…Hiks"_

_Seketika itu juga aku mendengar suara isak tangisnya.._

_Dan aku pun bertanya_

"_Hei kau sedang apa disana?"_

"_Hiks…"_

_Gadis itupun menengok ke arahku dan itu artinya akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaanku. Setelah itu akupun kembali bertanya padanya.._

"_Daijobuka…?"_

_Karena khawatir, lantas saja muluku ini berkata demikian, khawatir? He sepertinya jarang sekali aku mengkhawatirkan seseorang, terlebih kepada orang lain yang belum aku kenal._

_Karena matanya yang kini ia tunjukkan telah basah oleh bulir-bulir air matanya, yang aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, kenapa, dan untuk apa ia menangis sendirian di tempat seperti ini._

"_Hn..?"_

_Hm.. kali ini, dengan raut wajahnya yang ia tunjukkan padaku saat ini, mata hazel-ku dapat membacanya dengan jelas, hah.. seakan terdapat teks sebagai subtitlenya saja dikeningnya itu, yang mengatakan –siapa kamu-kenapa bisa berada disini-_

_Dan sebelum pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, aku pun spontan mengatakan.._

"_Gomen… aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan ataupun mengganggumu, dan akupun memang sedang kebetulan berjalan di sekitar sini untuk mem-"_

_e… gadis itu menatapku tapi matanya itu…_

"_-berikan buah-buahan ini ke…"_

_Oke enough, sekarang aku sadar , bahwa sedari tadi bocah ini tidak terfokus pada kata-kataku tadi. Hm akupun mulai mengedarkan mata musim gugur-ku ini, untuk mencari tahu obyek manakah yang berhasil membuat pemilik mata violet it uterus menatapnya, kiri-kanan-atas-bawah , sepertinya tidak mungkin karena tatapnya itu lurus 180 derajat kearahku dan akhirnya kuedarkan mata musim gugur-ku ini kea rah belakang yah.. mungkin saja kan obyek yang dimaksud itu ada dibelakangku. Dan tada.., tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup (Baca:terkhususkan manusia) disekitar sini, karena disini hanya ada kami berdua. Hm.. akupun tambah bingung, lalu akupun mencoba untuk mencoba menyadarkannya.._

"_Oi…apa kau mendengarkanku,dan sedang apa kau disini sendirian-" tangan kiriku pun kusibak-sibakkan tepat di depan wajah gadis yang mungkin er.. terlihat…_

"_.." tidak ada respon –sudah cukup aku bosan di cuek-in seperi ini, agh sial kerutanku muncul hingga 2, dan kini bertengker di wajahku, dasar bocah…._

"_-CHIBI"_

_Oh yea.., kata-kata terakhirku tadi ternyata mampu mengembalikannya ke alam sadarnya. Itu terbukti dengan melihat raut wajahnya yang kini tidak menampakkan kekosongan lagi, dan sepertinya ia akan merespon perkataanku tadi._

"_NANI.."_

_Hahaha ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang muncul kerutan dikening, dia pun sama saja dan yang paling mengejutkan 3 kerutan yang bertengker dikeningnya itu plus matanya yang terbelalak itu..Hoo… mode Deathglare-nya kah yang kini tengah ia tampakkan padaku._

_Hn..karena dia berkata demikian, akupun dengan CUEK plus tampang innocentku, mengulangi pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan padanya_

_Nb: tanpa harus mengurangi aksen penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.., yah namanya juga pengulangan yang tadi, jadi harus sama persis, benarkan..?_

"_Aku bilang apa kau mendengarkanku, dan sedang apa kau disini sendirian CHIBI" aku mengulang perkataanku tadi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuktangan kananku ke arah tanah, sebagai isyarat Tempat ini._

"_KAU….,BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU…!"_

_Hoohoho..dugaanku ternyata tepat, gadis ini mulai sadar karena merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata terakhirku itu, hem.. fikiran jahilpun muncul di otakku, ku coba meyakinkan lagi ah, kali aja jika kukatakan sekali lagi kerutannya jadi bertambah, hihihi.. ,whatthef sejak kapan aku jadi jahat seperti ini ya…,whatever.._

"_sebutan? O… maksud sebutan itu, kata-kata CHIBI itu y?"_

_Grr….._

_Wow ternyata diluar dugaan, kulihat kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dengan erat hingga kedua tangan mungilnya itu membulat dan e..merah. dan sepertinya kedua kepala itu diperuntukkan untukku..Brrr..,no comment deh.._

"_Aku minta.. tarik kata-katamu itu dan jangan sebutkan kata-kata itu lagi dihadapanku, apa kau mengerti, JERUK?"_

_JLEB_

_WHATTHELL.., oh sh** bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, hingga mungkin rambutku yang memang sedari dulu sudah di ciptakan Kami-sama Jabrik mungkin akan tambah jabrik lagi seperti duren yang diolesi Gall rambut agar tambah jabrik, oke.. kata-kata itu berhasil dengan SAMPOERNA menambah kerutan di wajahku, kini seri sudah jumlah kerutanku dengannya yakni ganjil: 3 buah kerutan._

_Karena tidak mau kalah debat –ya karena sifat bawaanku sejak lahir: Keras Kepala- dengannya akupun menaikan satu oktaf nada suaraku._

"_KAU.., APA HAKMU MENYEBUTKU SEPERTI ITU"_

"_DAN KAU APA HAKMU MENANYAKANKU SEPERTI ITU, HE…"_

"_OMAE….."_

"_KEH…"_

"_CIH…"_

_Cih… baru kali ini aku berhadapan dengan gadis yang sama keras kepalanya denganku, huh akupun mempalingkan kepalaku kesisi kananku, dan sepertinya hal yang sama dilakukan oleh gadis berambut raven itu, namun bedanya mungkin ia memalingkannya kea rah yang berlawanan denganku._

_Hening….,, hingga kumerasakan ia menatap sosokku yang berada disisi kanannya yang berjarak kurang lebih setengah meter darinya itu dengan ekor mata violetnya._

"_Ada keperluan apa kau disini? ini wilayahku…tempat persembunyianku.., kau tahu..!"_

_GEH… kata-katanya itu, itu kalimat-kalimat pertanyaanku, BAKA.._

"_Cih..,seharusnya itu pertanyaanku dan kaulah yang seharusnya menjawab, lagipula-"_

"_Hn…" ia mendongakkan kepalanya, hm.._

_Ugh aku ingin menanggapi kalimat terakhirnya itu.., dengan Hazel yang kuedarkan kesekeliling,karena aku sudah merasa bosan menatap wajahnya yang berkedut itu._

"_- sejak kapan NONA BANGSAWAN menguasai tempat ini dan menjadikannya tempat persembunyian, memangnya sudah tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih elit di Seireitei, he….?"_

_He.. entah kenapa kata-kata Nona Bangsawan itu lantas saja terucap olehku, hm mungkin ya memang penampilannya itu, yang mampu mendeskripsikan lingkup dan gaya kehidupannya, sekalipun orang awam yang melihatnya pun akan berpendapat demikian, bagaimana tidak? Oh..mungkinkah sebuah mahkota yang menghiasi puncak kepalanya itu? Itu sudah sangat menjelaskannya bukan?_

"_Kau sendiri sedang apa disini sambil membawa keranjang makanan itu, cih.. seperti tokoh gadis berkerudung merah saja!"_

_Sesaat nafasku tercekat, efek dari perkataannya itu sungguh diluar dugaanku_

"_Grr…tidak cukupkah kau menambah kerutan dikeningku ini, dan yang terpenting berhentilah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadaku"_

_Sepertinya geraman dan gemelutuk gigiku untuk meredam amarah yang sudah MENCAPAI BATAS MAKSIMAL ini pun terdengar olehnya.., apa boleh buat aku memang begini..-emosional labil-_

"_Hmft….baiklah aku minta, maaf jika aku telah membuatmu menua lebih cepat tuan yang banyak bertanya…" _

_Blush.., Eh.. tiba-tiba saja gadis yang sedetik lalu mampu membuatku meletus dan akan mengeluarka api –oke abaikan,terlalu hiper- ini tiba-tiba saja di buat terpesona dengan keanggunan yang ia pancarkan, e… walaupun ada beberapa kata terakhir yang mungkin dapat kembali memicu kemunculan kerutanku tadi._

_Dan oh sh** wajahku serasa memanas seketika akibat tingkahnya yang semakin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang Lady, Apakah kini ada semburat berwarna merah yang mewarnai wajahku..? Hah.. bagaimana cara kumengetahuinya disini tidak ada cermin, agh lupakanlah._

_but.. untungnya aku menggunakan syal pemberian Obasan ini sebagai penutup mukaku, e.. kenapa sebagian mukaku ditutup, haha itu karena aku tidak ingin diketahui dan dikenali oleh orang-orang disekitarku terlebih orang-orang yang berada dikediamanku, ingat tujuanku mengapa seperti ini.._

"_e…baik, permintaan maafmu kuterima, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku tadi!"_

_kembali ke gayaku yang cool dan dengan tampang yang datar_.

"_Hn…"_

"…"

"_pertanyaan yang mana y?"_

_PLAK.. _

_Akupun menepok keningku dengan tangan kiriku, ya.. karena tangan kananku sedang megenggam sebuah keranjang yang tadi kuceritakan._

_Bagus dan dengan seketika pula kau.. berhasil membuatku Stres-stadium awal- dengan ucapanmu itu.., bagaimana bisa kau melupakan perkataan-ralat pertanyaan- yang kuberikan padamu sebanyak tiga kali itu kau lupakan, KEH…, Apakah kau ini mengidam penyakit Amnesia sesaat ya..? _

_agh..Kami sama apakah engkau tengah menguji temperature atas uap kemarahanku, serta batas kesabaranku yang lemah in…_

_Calm down.._

"_Huft..tadi aku bertanya sedang apa kau sendirian disini, apa tadi kau tidak mendengarnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama padamu, jadi dengarkan dengan baik dan jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi, karena aku sudah mulai lelah"_

_Ku coba tuk bersabar_

"…."

"_hei kenapa kau diam lagi?"_

"…"

_Hn..Baiklah aku jadi teringat perkataan Okaasan dulu, 'jika seorang gadis tidak menjawab dan memilih berdiam atas pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, ada tiga kemungkinan yang ada pertama:sulit baginya untuk berkata-kata saat itu, kedua: kemungkinan ia tidak ingin privacynya diketahui siapapun, dan yang ketiga: tanda ia setuju' dan untuk opsi pertama dan kedua yang sudah dikatakan Okaasan itu mungkin dapat kumengerti-dikit-, namun tidak untuk opsi yang terakhir itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti makna dari opsi yang terakhir itu, dan opsi itu dikatakannya dengan sesekali tersenyum padaku, sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan okaasan dan maksud senyumnya pada saat itu ya, hm…? _

"_ya…terserahlah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi karena sepertinya juga kau sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan tangisanmu lagi!"_

"_e…"_

_Mungkin jawabannya ada dalam opsi yang pertama ataupun yang kedua, yasudahlah toh aku masih urusan yang lain, oke.. karena nampaknya gadis itupun sudah tidak menampakan wajah sendu lagi, akupun berniat meninggalkannya dari tempat itu.., walaupun entah kenapa.. aku merasa agak beran juga meninggalkannya sendirian…_

"_oke kalau begitu aku permi-"_

_GREB_

"_hn..?"_

_Sesuatu menahan tangan kiriku, dan itu…_

"_Kumohon….,Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"_

"_e…"_

_aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah tanganku yang sedang digenggam erat gadis itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisku.._

_Dan kini irisan violet itu kembali mengisyaratkan akan turunnya bulir-bulir permata yang berkilau itu mengiasi wajah mungilnya yang putih bersih._

**FLASHBACK**

**ICHIGO POV- End**

* * *

><p><em>Waktu telah kembali berputar<em>

_Benang merah itupun mulai terikat _

_Ya.. Benang merah yang akan senantiasa menuntunnya ke jalan takdir yang akan mereka temui.._

_Takdir yang menentukan segalanya…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>_

P.S : Gomene kalau cerita GAJE bin MAKSA-in.., yah maklum saja saya masih tergolong "Newbies" /

Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan Kritik/Saran dalam bentuk apapun itu, semoga dengan begitu saya bisa lebih baik lagi dan juga untuk menilai apakah Fic ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^''

Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *ojigi


	2. Hime

-Previous : Scene Part.1-

"…_."_

"_hei kenapa kau diam lagi?"_

"…"

"_ya…terserahlah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi karena sepertinya juga kau sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan tangisanmu lagi!"_

"_e…"_

"_oke kalau begitu aku permi-"_

_GREB_

"_hn..?"_

"_Kumohon….,Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"_

"_e…"_

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama…<em>

_Sesungguhnya telah Engkau tetapkan, bahwa akulah penentu nasibku sendiri, _

_bahwa Engkau tak akan memperbaiki kualitas kehidupanku_

_- kecuali jika aku berupaya_

_Dengan segenap kemampuanku sendiri…_

_Demo…_

_Bolehkah aku memohon satu hal kepada-MU_

_Suatu do'a yang berisi permohonan_

_Eratkanlah benang merah yang kumiliki ini dengannya_

_With My Prince_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimmer<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Bokutachi no Kakure Basho © Kina Echizen**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

* * *

><p>"O…oi.."<p>

pria itu, kini memposisikan badannya berhadapan dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak gadis itu.

"…"

"Oi…kau kenapa…?"

"Hiks…"

Seketika itu juga pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dipundak gadis tersebut dengan sesekali mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya itu agar si pemiliknya tersadar

"O..oi…Kau kenapa…, apa kau menang-"

dan oh…ya.. kali ini Sang pria harus sedikit membungkukkan badanya –untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya- dengan gadis berambut raven itu, karena kini gadis itu tengah menundukkan kepala mungilnya dalam-dalam, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sang pria berambut orange itu penasaran & khawatir , alih-alih Sang gadis itu kembali ke keadaannya semula –pada saat pertama kali pria itu lihat- yaitu sedang menangis. Dan ketika wajah mungil itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajah Sang pria bermata Hazel itu, seketika itu juga…

DUAGH

"-is…IT…TAII~"

Satu pukulan maut dari tangan kanan mungilnya itu berhasil lepas landas di bawah rahang Sang pria malang tersebut, hingga pria itu agak limbung ke belakang, dan mungkin saja gadis itu berhasil pula membuat Sang pria -yang kini tengah mengelus-elus dagunya yang memerah itu- melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundaknya dan juga berhasil membuatnya menjauh dari wajah mungilnya yang juga saat ini memerah, well walaupun rona merah yang muncul itu bukan dari sebab yang sama yang dialami pria tersebut.

"Hentai…"

Komentar Sang gadis dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatap Sang pria yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya –mengelus-elus dagunya-

WUSH…

PRETEK…PRETEK…

"GRR… CUKUP, KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN KESABARAN, CHIBI"

Pria itu berjalan kembali mendekati gadis yang telah mendaratkan kepalan mautnya dengan sempurna di dagunya itu, dan kini aura yang mengkuar pun sangat terasa tinggi tingkat kengeriannya, membuat disekeliling tubuh pria itu Nampak berwarna hitam pekat yang menyelimuti, terlebih dengan caranya mendekati dengan sesekali memelintir-memelintir tulang-tulang jari tangannya, yang seolah ingin member pukulan pembalasan ke gadis tersebut.

"APA…?CHI-"

Walau demikian gadis itu tidak takut dengan ekspresi dan aura kegelapan yang dipancarkan oleh Sang pria yang kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekat, oh.. tidak ternyata ketika mendekati 2 langkah terakhir yang harus ditempuh si pria itu untuk mendekati si gadis, secara reflex ternyata kaki mungil gadis itu melangkah ke belangkang, dan ketika kaki kirinya ingin mengulangi hal yang sama, seketika itu juga…

GRAB

Sang pria melebarkan langkah terakhirnya, dan itu diluar dugaan sang gadis, sehingga tangan kiri mungilnya itu tidak mampu menepis tangan berkulit senja itu untuk digenggam erat dan mengikuti langkah yang akan menuntunnya…

"AYO IKUT AKU"

Setelah berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil itu, kini pria berambut orange itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang cepat, menaiki anak tangga yang terdapat di sekitar sungai itu, ya… karena sungai itu terdapat dipinggiran bawah dari jalanan yang digunakan untuk berlalu-lalang orang-orang yang melintas –meskipun sebenarnya daerah ini jarang dilalui orang-

"HE..HEI…KITA MAU KE MA-"

Mata violet itu kini tertumpu pada pria yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya itu dengan tangan kanan pria itu, yah…walaupun irisan warna bola mata indah itu hanya mampu memandangi punggung Sang pemilik kepala orange itu.

Sebelum Sang gadis bermata violet itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja pria yang berjalan tanpa mengurangi tempo langkahnya yang cepat itu, kini melihat gadis yang ada di samping belakang kanannya dengan menggunakan ekor mata Hazelnya..

"DIAM, DAN IKUTI SAJA, APA KAU MENGERTI"

Lalu kembali ia palingkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, sambil mempererat genggamannya,sedangkan…

"PUH"

Si gadis hanya mampu membuang pandangan wajahnya ke arah kanannya, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi mungilnya.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Bokutachi no Kakure Basho-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>28 Desember 20XX<strong>

**Soul Society**

**-Inuzuri, distrik ke-78 Rukongai selatan-**

* * *

><p>-Setelah 15 menit berjalan-<p>

BRUKH

Tiba-tiba saja gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan mengekor dibelakang pria orange itu, kini menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, terduduk lemas di jalan yang tidak beraspal itu, tanpa memperdulikan gaunnya -yang jika duduk ditempat seperti itu- akan kotor dengan tanah.

" Hosh..Hosh…, he..hei..kau bi..bisakah kita berhenti berjalan dan beristirahat sebentar? Hosh…Hosh….Ka..ki…ku serasa ingin patah gara-gara… mengikuti tempo berjalanmu… yang gila itu,Hosh…"

Diperhatikannya gadis itu dengan kedua irisan mata hazel yang Pria itu miliki, yang memang sepertinya nampak dengan jelas rasa lelah yang dideranya. Dan kini mata hazel itu tertuju pada kaki-kaki mungil gadis yang tengah tersungkur, duduk lemas di hadapannya, oh yeah, doushitano…

"Hm…yare-yare…"

Desis pria itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala orangenya.

Pria itupun merendahkan posisinya –dari yang tadinya berdiri kini dengan posisi jongkok- di depan hadapan gadis bergaun ungu muda itu, dan saat posisi dinyatakan sejajar seketika itu pula tangan berkulit senja itu meraih salah satu anggota tubuh gadis itu yaitu…

GRAB

"O..oi… ma…mau…apa…kau…lepa-, auw…"

Oh ternyata benar dugaan pria itu, 'kaki bocah ini memang terkilir' fikirnya.., dan sudah pastikan anggota tubuh yang dipegang oleh pria bermabut orange itu adalah sepasang kaki mungil pemilik rambut berwarna raven itu. _'lecet…'_ batinnya.

"…"

"AUW…,HEI KAU SAKIT TAHU…, APA-APAAN SIH PEGANG-PEGANG KAKIKU, HENTAI"

Sambil memasang tampang deathglare yang gadis itu tunjukkan ke pria -yang ia anggap tidak punya sopan santun- yang tidak menggrubis perkataanya barusan, maka akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengubah posisinya –berdiri- agar pria berambut jeruk itu berhenti memegangi kaki-kakinya, but…

BRUKH

Kali ini gadis itu terjatuh bukan atas komando dari syaraf otaknya, tapi ia terjatuh karena memang kaki-kaki mungilnya kini sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya…, ya…'rasanya benar-benar seperti mati rasa' keluh dalam batin gadis itu.

"Ugh…ittai..itt-"

Gadis itu berhenti mengeluh-eluh rasa sakit yang kini juga dirasakannya dibagian lain anggota tubuhnya akibat terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan ketika ia sedang mengusap-usap daerah yang dirasa sakitnya itu, tiba-tiba saja dihadapannya, Sang pria orange itu berjongkok namun dengan posisi membelakanginya, _'sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan pria jer-' _

"Naiklah…"

"Eh…?"

"Sudah cepat naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu"

BLUSH

"AP..APA…KAU…BILANG…, MA…MANA…BISA…AKU…PER…CAYA…PA-"

Pria itupun membalikan badannya untuk menatap dengan tatapan yang sama –mode: deathglare-

"KAU INGIN TINGGAL DISINI SENDIRIAN ATAU IKUT DENGANKU, HE….?"

'_glekh…sendirian disini dengan kondisi kakiku seperti ini, sama saja aku sedang menggali liang kuburanku sendiri, terlebih aku harus tiba dirumah tepat sebelum matahari terbenam, sial…aku harus memilih opsi yang kedua, huhft'_ batin si gadis.

"Ck…iya-iya…aku ikut denganmu, tapi ingat-"

Baru saja pria itu ingin membalikkan posisi tubuhnya , tiba-tiba telunjuk mungil tangan kanan gadis itu menekan hidung mancung sang pria hazel itu.

"-ya…, jangan macam-macam padaku, apa kau mengerti?" peringatan sang nona bangsawan kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Ya…baiklah Hime-sama…, hamba mengerti"

BLUSH

He…kini sang gadis yang merasakan aura kebangsawanan yang terpancar dari seseorang yang ada dihadapannya itu, yah walaupun pakaian yang pria itu kenakan tidak mencirikan, namun entah kenapa _'aku merasa ia seperti seorang Oji-sama'_ batin gadis itu.

"kau ini kenapa, sekarang bukan saja kakimu yang memerah, tapi mukamu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

Kini si pria rambut orange itu mencoba mendekatkan keningnya ke kening gadis yang dilihatnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus itu,

DEG

'_jantungku berdebar-debar'_ batin gadis itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang detak jantungnya sangat bisa ia rasakan, jantungnya yang kini tengah memompa dan mengalirkan darah dengan cepat.

dan sebelum hal itu terjadi…, sedikit lagi saja jaraknya mereka, dan…

BLETAK

"AUGH…"

Kembali ia daratkan tangannya ke pria orange itu, namun berbeda tempat, kali ini tangan mungil itu ia lepas landaskan tepat dikepala yang ia fikir _'seperti warna jeruk'_ itu.

"KENAPA SIH KAU INI-"

Sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala orangenya, ia edarkan hazelnya untuk mencari tahu _'apakah ada yang salah dari gadis ini'_, oh sungguh pria itu berfikir begitu karena '_bisa-bisanya dibalik kemungilan proporsi tubuh gadis itu, tapi siapa sangka kekuatannya tidak sebanding atau bisa dikatakan sangat bertolak belakang dengan fisiknya' _rutuk pria tersebut.

"A..AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA PADAMU, KENAPA KAU MENDEKATKAN WAJAH BEGITU"

" Oh wari…, habis aku fikir kamu demam, tapi syukur deh sepertinya dugaanku salah, hii"

Dengan innocent plus kalimat yang pria itu akhiri dengan cengir kudanya, kembali membuat sang gadis mengkontraskan semburat merah di wajah mungilnya.

"Yosh kalau begitu…"

"Hn"

Kembali mendekat dan…

HUP

DEG

Dan kini pria berambut orange itu berhasil membujuk gadis, ah bukan ia merutuknya '_Nona keras kepala'_ itu untuk ia gendong dipunggungnya, dan keranjang makanan yang sedari tadi pria itu genggam ditangan kirinya, kini ia serahkan kepada gadis yang sedang ia gendongnya untuk menggantikannya memegang keranjang tersebut, ya karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu beban-tubuh gadis yang ia gendong-itu dibagian lekuk lutut kedua kaki mungil itu.

Kedua tangan mungil itupun ia tumpukan di kedua pundak pria berkulit senja itu,-gadis itu mencoba untuk menjaga jarak, agar debaran jantungnya tidak dirasakan oleh bocah orange yang sedang menggendongnya itu- disisi lain tangan kiri yang tengah memegang keranjang makanan milik sang pria orange itu. Dan ketika baru beberapa langkah berjalan…

"He… sesuai dugaanku-"

"he..na-"

"-ternyata kau ini enteng sekali ya, Chibi"

BLETAK

"ITTAI~"

"Urusai…, jika kau mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan lagi, akan kuberikan jitakan ala misae-san –ibunya Shinchan- dikepala jerukmu ini"

"Ahaha iya-iya…,gomen dan kau juga berhentilah menyebutku jeruk, karena aku punya nama yang lebih keren untuk disebut dibandingkan dengan kata-kata jerukmu itu, kau tahu…"

"Oh~ begitukah, jadi kau punya nama keren, boleh aku tahu siapa nama KEREN mu itu…?"

"namaku Kuro-"

"OI…ICHIGO~"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan mereka ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sang pria berambut orange itu. Dan sekarang mata merekapun tertumpu kepada suatu obyek yang tersebut yang kini tengah berlari untuk menghampiri mereka…

'_rambut merah itu…' _

"Yo Renji…"

GRAB

"Cepat sudah tidak ada waktu lagi…, kita tertinggal satu angka"

Renji pun menarik kaos putih polos yang pria orange itu kenakan untuk mengajaknya berlari…, ha…ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berada dibalik badan pria orange tersebut. Well kalau sudah begitu yang bisa dilakukan pria berambut orange itu hanya: menurut-untuk berlari- dan sesegera mungkin berada di tempat tujuan, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang kini tengah merasa ketakutan -jatuh- akibat langkahnya -seseorang yang membawa beban tubuhnya- itu dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya-pada saat gadis berambut raven itu dipaksa ikut olehnya-

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Sesampainya dilapangan-

"KAU TELAT…"

Kali ini seseorang dengan ciri berambut putih silver dan memiliki irisan mata berwarna emerald yang angkat bicara.

"Cih…memangnya kemana saja kau jam segini baru sampai, tidak seperti biasanya kau, bisa telat begini ditengah-tengah kita sudah memasuki babak semi final"

Ternyata pria er…berkepala botak licin yang ada dibelakang pria berambut putih silver itu ikut berkomentar, bagaimana tidak, mereka semua sudah menunggu kedatangan salah satu teman satu timnya selama 30 menit lebih dilapangan sehingga membuat mereka bermain dibabak pertama tanpa salah satu temannya –pria berambut orange- itu, well alhasil mereka menggantinya dengan pemain cadangan yang terbilang e…lemah dalam olahraga.

"sudah- sudah kalian tidak perlu mendesaknya seperti itu, lagipula yang terpentingkan Ichigo-san sudah datang kesini, dan saya rasa Ichigo-san punya alasan tertentu kenapa hari ini bisa telat, bukankah begitu Ichigo-san?"

Seraya setelah mengatakan itu, pria yang memiliki warna rambut -yang sama dengan bocah laki-laki berambut putih silver- putih pucat itu, mengakhiri perkataanya dengan melempar seringaiannya yang entahlah siapapun yang melihatnya dapat dipastikan akan menggidik ngeri melihatnya, dan hal itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh sang pria berambut orange itu.

"E…i…iya…"

"Ya… apa yang dikatakan Gin itu benar, sekarang mari kita focus kepertandingan babak kedua"

Perintah Renji kepada keempat temannya yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi pria berambut orange yang baru semenit yang lalu berada dilapangan tersebut, maka seketika itu juga keempat pria –Toushiro,Ikkaku,Gin dan Ichigo- tersebut bergegas menuju lapangan tempat pertandingan babak kedua akan dimulai, namun tiba-tiba saja, pada saat Ichigo ingin melangkahkan kakinya…

BLETAK

"AUGH"

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU INGIN MENGGENDONGKU, CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU, JERUK"

"KUSSO…SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU JER-"

"OI ICHIGO ADA APA LAGI? AYO CEPAT"

Seru Renji yang kini sudah berada dilapangan bersama ketiga kawan-kawannya.

"OSH~"

HUP

Ichigopun menurunkan gadis itu tepat dibangku kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan tempat Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya bertanding bola.

"Kau tunggu disini ya Chibi…"

Ichigo pun langsung melesat, dan ketika ia mendengar respon dari Sang gadis itu…

"Grr…DASAR JER-"

"Hiii…"

Ichigo hanya menengok, memberikan cengir kudanya untuk kedua kalinya, membentukkan pola "V" dijari tangan kanannya sambil berlari, melesat menuju teman-temannnya dilapangan yang sudah menunggunya

"-uk…, hmfth Ganbatte"

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah mungil putihnya, dan senyuman itu seketika pula hilang dengan digantikannya tampang terkejut, sesaat ketika…

"Ano…bukankah kamu Rukia-sama…?"

DEG

Gadis itu baru menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya yang duduk dibangku yang terbuat dari potongan kayu pohon jati tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rukia POV-<strong>

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah kananku, dan benar saja, baru kusadari ternyata ada seseorang selain diriku yang duduk dibangku ini, dan kalau aku tidak salah ia…menyebut namaku…,eh…?

"E…i..iya…, kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja…, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal akan kepatuhannya terhadap seluruh peraturan yang ada di-"

"Eh…"

Aku hanya bisa melongo menanggapi penuturannya itu, dan benarkah klan ku memiliki image seperti yang dikatakan pria ini

"-Seireitei, dan em…kalau tidak salah nama Klan-mu itu adalah Kuchiki kan?"

"Ou"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, yah karena sejujurnya tenggorokanku sudah terasa kering.

"Yatta, suatu kebangga bagi saya bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan Anda, Hime-sama"

Oh yeah…dan kini pria itu malah membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku, tidakkah ada hal lain yang dapat kau lakukan untukku selain memberikan salam yang akupun sudah bosan melihat orang-orang yang mengetahui jati diriku –seorang putri- melakukan hal yang sama denganmu saat ini, yah paling tidak kau bisa memberikanku segelas minuman aku akan sangat menghargainya…

"E…ano…"

ha…niat menyuruhnya, aku malah tidak tahu namanya,poor…

"Panggil saja saya Hanataro"

"Ah ya, Hanataro-kun bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu"

"Tentu dengan segala hormat saya akan membantu Anda, Hime-sama.."

He..aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

"Arigatou, dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Hime-sama"

"e..lalu saya harus memanggil Anda apa?"

"panggil saja aku Rukia, seperti yang tadi kau sebutkan pada saat pertama kali kau memanggilku "

"Ba…baiklah, Rukia-sama"

PLAK

Kutepok keningku dengan tangan kananku, yah…walaupun ia memanggilku dengan embel-embel _sama _itu masih lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan panggilan yang ia berikan sebelumnya itu, terdengar kaku dan formal.

Guk..Gluk..Gluk..

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya tenggorokanku yang tadi terasa kering, kini kembali terasa segar setelah menerima air pemberian Hanataro, dan ketika aku kembali meneguk air yang ada dibotol itu…

Gluk..Gluk..Gluk..

"Ano…, kenapa Anda bisa berada disini?"

Gluk…Gluk…

Perkataannya tidakku hiraukan, namun kudengar sih, maaf ya hanataro, karena ternyata rasa hausku belum sepenuhnya pulih..

"Oiya tadi, kalau saya tidak salah lihat, Anda kesini bersama dengan Ichigo-san kan?"

Gluk…..Gluk…

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitas meneguk air dari botol yang kugenggam ini, entahlahla botol siapa ini..

Dan Ho~ ternyata ada yang menyadarinya juga, kufikir di antara teman-temannya tadi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, hm.. wajar saja sih, dengan tubuhku yang mungil ini lalu juga posisiku yang berada dibelakangnya -dipunggung lebar milik si kepala jeruk- itu serta teman-temannya yang tengah focus ke pertandingan yang menunggunya didepan mata, pastilah itu menjadi factor-factor mereka semua yang tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, yah bagus deh kalau begitu jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memp-

"Apakah Anda pacarnya Ichigo-san?"

CRRROT

Agh…kali ini pertanyaan terakhirnya itu telah berhasil menghentikan aktivitasku –meneguk air- dan seperti yang dapat kalian bayangkan, gaunku basah dengan semburan air yang secara reflex kusembur dari mulutku…,oke…calm down Rukia…

"E…go..gomenesai, daijobuka?"

He… sekarang malah dia yang panic, hanataro langsung buru-buru mengambil handuk kecil miliknya dan segera mengelap sisa-sisa tumpahanair yang ada di gaun ungu muda-ku ini

"I..iya, tidak apa-apa"

"Ma..maaf jika saya telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya dikatakan"

Hm.. kali ini iya malah membungkukkan badannya, dan itu ia lakukan dalam gerakan cepat yang berulang-ulang, hahaha seperti orang yang sedang meminta ampun kepada Bos saja, ok cukup aku sudah merasa pusing melihat tindakannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Sudahlah hentikan, aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh"

"e..sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya janji tidak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi"

"iya-iya.., nah sekarang duduklah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Yap sekarang hanataro sudah duduk kembali disampingku, dan kini saatnya aku untuk bertanya..

"Anda ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Em… sejak tadi, kalau kuperhatikan sepertinya di daerah sini tidak ada satupun rumah yang dibangun disini, memangnya kenapa?

Kuedarkan irisan violetku ini ke sekelilingku

"O.. itu karena sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, pemerintah di Seireitei mengeluarkan peraturan baru, dan yang kudengar baru-baru ini kawasan ini memang tengah dikosongkan dan dikeluarkannya larangan untuk mendirikan ataupun tinggal di kawasan ini..!"

"He..benarkah…, kenapa?"

"Hm.. entahlah, saya pun tidak tahu"

"Hn…"

PRIIIIIIIIIIT-PRIIIIIIT-PRIIIIIIIIIIIT

"BANZAI~ KITA MENANG"

"KAU HEBAT ICHIGO"

Sesaat percakapanku terhenti, karena kini mata kami tertuju pada sorak-sorak yang terdengar dari arah lapangan, dan sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut ketika si rambut merah…em…ah ya si Renji menyebut nama Ichigo 'hei itu kan nama si pria berambut orange itu kan'.

Oh.. tidak kini mereka menuju ke arahku, PLAK BAKA jangan ke-geer-an kau Rukia, wajar saja mereka berjalan menuju tempatmu berada, karena disitu –dibangku-itulah mereka menaruh semua barang-barang –seperti handuk, botol minum- bawaannya.

"HE…"

Yap bagus, kini tambah satu orang yang telah menyadari keberadaanku,si rambut merah A.K.A Renji, dan hellow bisakah kau menutup sedikit mulutmu, ya..mulutmu itu Nampak seperti kuda nil yang sedang menganga saja, kau tahu..

"K…K…KAU…KAN…"

Hei sudah tadi menganga dengan cukup lebar, kini kau menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan jari telunjukkmu, memangnya aku ini penampakan apa…, sebegitu terkejutnya kau melihatku, dasar beruk merah tidak sopan…

"Ada apa Renji?"

Kali ini si bocah ubanan yang mencoba menyadarkan beruk merah itu, baguslah…, supaya berukini juga berhenti menunujuk-nunjuk ke arahku, yang kini sudah mulai bosan dengan sikap _hiper_-nya

"Hm…masa kau tidak tahu Hitsugaya-kun-"

KEH… kali ini dari belakang bocah ubanan itu, muncul yang sejenis dengannya, e.. tapi kenapa aku merasa bulu kuduk-ku serasa merinding ya melihat seringainya itu..

"-gadis ini kan Rukia-sama, Putri dari Klan Kuchiki"

JLEGER

HAH…, terbongkar sudah identitasku dihadapan semuanya, dan bisa kulihat hanya sebagian saja yang terkejut, dan coba kulihat siapa saja yang terkejut, si bocah ubanan, si beruk merah, dan…he…Ichigo, aku masih tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini, karena syal-nya yang masih saja menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, namun daun telingaku sepertinya mendengar sesuatu, dan suara itu sangatlah familiar ditelingaku…

"Kuchiki…Rukia…"

Benarkah…, benarkah ia yang mengatakannya…

Walaupun suaranya sangat pelan –dan mungkin juga dapat dikatakan setengah berbisik- namun beruntungnya kedua daun telingaku masih mampu mengkap kata-katanya yang mungkin juga secara begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya, dan ketika mata kami saling bertemu…

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupku…

Apakah itu…-

-Cinta-

**-Rukia POV- End**

* * *

><p><em>Engkau yang sedang dalam genggaman cinta, dengarlah ini …<em>

_Cinta adalah pemulia jiwa dan penghebat kehidupan_

_Meskipun ironis dan mengkhawatirkan, cinta juga perendah yang bisa sangat kejam, yang menjadikan sesakti-saktinya kesatria meratapi cinta yang tak berbalas - dalam tangisan yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri, dan seanggun-anggunnya putri meliarkan dan memurahkan diri dalam pengejaran cinta palsu…_

_Hanya dua hal yang bisa menjagamu dalam ketidak-berdayaanmu saat dimabuk cinta, yaitu..._

_ kesetiaanmu kepada Tuhan dan-_

_ penghormatanmu kepada kemuliaan dirimu_

_Karena_

_bukan cinta jika ia tak menjadikanmu mudah terperdaya dan terluka..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>_

P.S : Konbanwa…, gomene jika ceritanya tambah GAJE ^^" , maklum Kina mengetiknya memang pada saat otak ini sedang bercabang (?), -di satu sisi saya harus focus untuk menghadapi kompetensi yang diadakan dikampus lain, disisi lain saya harus memikirkan plot ini- PLAK *gda yg tanya ^^a

Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan Kritik/Saran dalam bentuk apapun itu, semoga dengan begitu saya bisa lebih baik lagi… ^^v

**Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *ojigi**


End file.
